


Board Games

by starbombb



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbombb/pseuds/starbombb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>"How ‘bout we go back to my place? I’ve got board games."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> originally for rtgeoff on tumblr :*

The entire office was empty. James went home. Seamus left early.

Dan was currently walking out the door.

That just left Aleks and Jordan. Left them free to do.. Well, whatever they wanted.

Aleks waited to hear a ‘click’ before he practicaly pounced -for lack of a better term - onto Jordan, situating himself in the older man’s lap. He wasted no time in connecting their lips, hands traveling all over his boss’ body.

It took Jordan a few moments to process the situation, and he had to move Aleks away for a moment. “Fiesty, are we?” he smirked, bringing their lips together again.

"It’s been days since I’ve gotten to fucking touch you, asshole," the smaller complained, voice almost rising to a whine as an arm wrapped around his waist.

He was working on biting and sucking at the older’s neck, hands fumbling with belts and zippers between them, when the mood was completely, absolutely fucking ruined.

It began sweet and inviting, but… Aleks was not prepared for what Jordan was about to offer.

"Aleks- Hey, how ‘bout we go back to my place, yeah?" A soft moan was emitted from the older as he spoke.

Aleks could barely even breathe out an agreement before he said it.

"I’ve got some cool new board games that are just waiting for you to be beaten in."

Jordan’s voice was fucking smooth as velvet as he dared to utter those words. They would’ve simply melted Aleks, but he was too far into a state of ‘Are you fucking kidding me. I literally can’t believe this,’ to notice the smug fucking look on his boyfriend’s proud-ass face.

"…. Holy fucking shit." Was all Aleks could say as he slipped off of his boss’ lap. "I can’t. I just- I seriously fucking can’t- Did you literally just say that, Jordan."

Jordan was, in all honesty, confused. “Well.. Yeah. Is that, uh… Is that a no?”

"I was literally about to fucking suck your dick and you just-" Aleks cut himself off as he found Jordan’s eyes, and he sighed. "I can’t believe- Yeah."

"Wh-"

"Yeah. I’ll play some shitty board games with you. And I’ll kick your ass so hard."

Jordan’s face lit up as he hopped out of his chair, pressing their lips into a kiss yet again ; Aleks simply hummed at the feeling. “Great! Let’s lock this place up, then.”

The younger of the two could only roll his eyes, slowly coming out of his state of disbelief, as he watched his overly-excited boyfriend scramble around the office, making sure from room-to-room that everything was shut down and locked up.

"Ready?" Jordan asked cheerfully as he returned, linking their hands together.

Aleks could only bring himself to give a small laugh. “You’re lucky I fucking love you, asshole.”


End file.
